Missing Scarf
by Three Kitsune Kits
Summary: What happens when Kai's clothes go missing while he's in the shower? More importantly, where's his scarf?
1. Chapter 1

Fallen: This is just a funny little one shot that Kitten and I thought of.

Disclaimer: I nor any of the Kitsune Kits own BeyBlade.

**

* * *

**

**Missing Scarf!**

Kai awoke early as usual, went into the shower and relaxed for the first time in a while. He stiffened when he heard the door open, he dare not get out, he didn't want anyone to see him. Once he was sure the person was gone, he shut the water off and got out, hissing in rage when he realized his clothes were missing.

_'Who could possibly have taken my clothes?' _He thought angrily. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stalked out, his hair basically flat against his head, dripping wet. He first barged into Max's room, on the floor was a piece of his shirt; really it looked like it had been torn. _'Who in their right mind would tear my clothes?!' _

He grabbed the piece of clothing and stormed into Tyson's room next. There he found a part of his vest; now he was getting pissed. He stalked into Ray's room where he found part of his pants, could all three of them be working together?

_'It has to be Max.' _He thought with a growl. He went back to his room and got dressed, like he really wanted to be walking around in a towel. Kai wandered back to Max's room, his crimson eyes darted around, landing on the bed; his eyes widened, sticking out from under the covers was his scarf, his one and only scarf.

Kai pulled the covers back and gave a hiss of annoyance, it was just more of the covers. _'Where is it?'_ He stalked out and into the main part of the dojo. Max tapped him on the shoulder causing the enraged teen to spin around and snarl at him.

"Are you looking for something?" He asked in his usual sweet voice.

"Where the hell is my scarf?!" He snarled, his eyes narrowed at the blond.

"You mean this?" He pulled something pink out from behind his back. Kai's eyes widened almost as big as Tyson's mouth.

"What the hell did you do to it!?" Tyson poked his head out from around a corner, a grin on his face. Kai grabbed the scarf and Max took off running with the Russian close behind him.

"Run for your lives!" He and Tyson shouted as they ran from the teen. Kai grabbed them by the collars of their shirts, pulling them back towards him, they were in so much trouble.

"Which one of you dyed my scarf, my only one, pink?" His voice made them cower in his grasp. "Answer me or I'll make sure that neither of you gets dinner tonight!"

"It was Tyson's idea!" Max cried not wanting to get in any more trouble than he already was. Kai released him and he ran off, leaving Tyson to feel his wrath.

"Max helped me by taking your clothes!" The slate haired teen snarled at him and then called the blond back into the room.

"Is this true?"

"Maybe..." He grinned slightly but it faded quickly as his captain reached for his throat. "Yes, it's true!" Kai grabbed the collar of his shirt and knocked Tyson's head into Max's.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ray came in, a confused look on his face.

"Did you help these two dye my scarf pink?" Kai hissed.

"No, I wasn't even here." The Russian just grunted and resumed beating to two younger teens into a bloody pulp. Now everyone knows not to dye Kai's scarf pink, and if you do be prepared to run for your life!

* * *

Fallen: I hope you liked it. Plz R&R!

Kitten: It was my idea!

Fallen: It was _our_ idea...

Kitten: You stole it from me!

Fallen: No I didn't I tpyed it!

Kitten: I wanted to type it!

Fallen: Fine you can type the next one!

Kitten: Yea!!! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen: This fic will continue since Resse-chan and Kitten have given me ideas, most of this will be done by Kitten and myself. This chapter was mostly typed by Kitten, I typed the end.

Disclaimer: I nor any of the Kitsune Kits own BeyBlade.

* * *

The night was quiet, strangely quiet. It was only two nights ago that the two crazy idiots dyed Kai's scarf pink. Kai was still sour about it too. Slowly, his door creaked open. A shadow slipped into his room and opened his closet.

That morning Kai awoke in a solemn mood, as usual. He rubbed his eyes and stalked off towards the shower, careful to lock the door. Not wanting the hyper-duo to take his clothes again.

Once Kai was out he reached for a towel hanging on the bathroom wall. It wasn't there. Kai let out an impatient growl as he headed for the bathroom cabinet and swung the door open, empty. Now, he was getting angry. Kai looked all over for a towel but only one small, not even a foot long, towel met his eyes.

Kai gave up; he grabbed the small towel and dashed for his room. Slamming the door shut he opened his closet. Kai's mouth fell open, his eyes widened so big they hurt. Hanging in his closet was a pink, silky dress. _'Max and Tyson!'_

Kai looked at the dress for a moment, there was no way he was going out there naked. Slowly, he put on the dress, it was long but it was his only choice. Kai stalked out of his room, tripping a few times over the long thing. Finally, he realized that if he didn't want to fall he had to hold it up.

Picking up the dress till it showed his feet, and walked to Max's room to beat the little idiot again. "Max!" He howled as he stalked into his room. However, to his surprise, Max was asleep. Not any more, Max opened his eyes and went into a laughing fit.

"Kai's a girl!" He shrieked through fits of laughter.

Kai narrowed his eyes and grabbed the closest thing to him, a book, and tossed it at Max. Max let out a gasp of surprise and ducked just as the book flew by. "I knew girls could be moody, but not like this," He snickered.

"Where are my clothes?" Kai hissed.

Max shrugged and let out a small snort of laughter, "This made my day, I have to get Ray!" The blond dashed from his bed and past Kai.

Kai was just about to chase after him but he tripped over the long dress. _'Could this morning get any worse?'_

Struggling to get up he wondered how girls could wear these things. Once he was to his feet he heard a click and saw a bright flash. Ray burst out laughing and in his hand was a camera.

"I'm selling this!" He yelled as he put the camera to his eyes and shot another five pictures. Kai lifted up his dress and dashed at Ray. Ray let out a scream and charged into the closest room, Tyson's.

Kai stalked towards the laundry room and found his scarf, it wasn't pink any more, it took hours to get the dye off but it did come out. Kai grabbed his pants and shirt and slipped them on. He grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his neck. He shivered; his scarf was cold and wet.

Kai took it off and saw it was dripping wet, not with water, but with paint, purple paint. Under the thick coat of paint was Max's name written in perminant marker saying, _'I was here, your bestest friend Max' _

"MAX!" He hollered loudly. The blond crept into the room, Kai glared at him, his ruined scarf in his hand; Max gave him his puppy dog eyes but it didn't work. "Why the hell did you paint my scarf?! Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

"Well sorry, Kai, but look at the hand writting. It isn't mine." The teen looked at it again, closely this time. His eyes widened, it was Tyson's hand writing, not Max's, he'd just yelled at the younger boy for no reason.

"TYSON! GET OUT HERE, NOW!" The navy haired teen tried to keep a straight face as he slipped into the room. Max left but stayed close to hear what was going to happen. "Why did you write on my scarf? In perminant marker?"

"Ray dared me to do it." He said simply. Kai growled and shoved past him, stalking towards the teens room where the neko jin was hiding.

"Ray, I know you're in here now come out." The raven haired teen slipped out from under the bed, his lips twisted into a grin. "Did you dare Tyson to write on my scarf?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

The neko jin was silent for a long time. "And what if I did?" Kai clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists.

"Then you're about to feel a whole lot of pain." He lunged at Ray and tackled him to the ground. Max and Tyson watched from the doorway, the blond had the camera and began taking pictures of their fight. "Get that thing away!" Kai roared pulling Max into the fight. Tyson watched, pointing and laughing, at least he got out of trouble this time.

"This is funny!" He said though his laughter.

"Don't think you're off the hook just yet, Ty." Kai growled pulling him in as well. By the end of their fight all four boys were bloody and bruised, Kai had the least amount of injuries, while Tyson got the worst of it. Never take Kai's clothes and replace them with a dress, he'll kill you if he feels like it.

* * *

Fallen: Hope you enjoy this. Plz R&R


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure about this?" A voice whispered in the darkness as two figures slipped into a room.

"Of course, I mean who doesn't want to bother Kai?" The other figure nodded and grinned. "So you know what to do in the morning right?"

"Yeah, this'll be better than yesterday." Both teens laughed to themselves. The next day found Kai lazily sprawled out on his bed, reading a book he'd just gotten.

One of the teens from the night slipped into the room, Kai ignored him and continued to read, he'd gotten used to the boys stealing his scarf.

"Oh, Kai, look over here." That got his attention, he looked up and his eyes widened. Ray stood at the foot of his bed dressed like a girl, he had on a long silk dress with slits on the sides and his hair was pulled into a messy bun.

"What the hell are you doing wearing a dress?!" He blurted out, glaring at the neko jin.

"I was trying to see how you felt two days ago, when you wore a dress." Kai's face grew red at this he still hadn't forgiven them for that.

Ray blew him a kiss causing him to get a nosebleed he would have rather seen Mariam wear a dress than the raven haired boy. Kai jumped out of his bed and ran for the bathroom to stop the bleeding, he was going to kill him.

_'Uh-oh, I'm in trouble.'_ Ray thought.

"RAY!" Kai roared as he stormed back to the room. The neko jin looked for a place to hide but there weren't any places where Kai wouldn't find him.

The usually quiet captain was seething mad when he re-entered the room, for the past week the Blade Breakers had done nothing but torture him, now he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Who the hell told you to wear the dress?" He growled, blocking the door.

"I told you, I wanted to see for myself what it felt like." The slate haired teen raised an eyebrow at him. "Bryan dared me!"

Okay, since when had the Demolition Boys gotten in on this?

"Bryan dared you? I don't believe that."

"You're right it was Lee." Kai's eyes widened, Lee had dared his former teammate to wear a dress?

Now this was getting ridicules, even the White Tigers were joining in on the torture?

"Where is Lee?" He asked through clenched teeth. Ray pointed towards his room the black haired teen had stayed in there the whole time.

Kai stalked into the room sure enough Lee was laying on the floor pretending to sleep. The slate haired teen walked over to him and kicked him in the side.

"Get up, Lee, and explain why you made Ray wear a dress." The amber eyed boy sat up and looked at him, freezing on the stop at his cold stare.

"Right, he called and told us that they were torturing you so I decided to get in on the fun. I mean who doesn't want to torture you?"

"Oh, I can think of a few people." An image of Kenny flashed in his mind along with the BEGA bladders and a few others.

"Yeah, well that's why I made Ray wear the dress, I wanted to see what would happen if you saw one of your teammates in a dress." Ray appeared in his usual outfit and stared at Lee, his mouth open as if he wanted to say something.

"Lee, you had better run, I am not in the mood for jokes today." Kai growled cracking his knuckles. Both teens took off running with the Russian close behind.

"Huh, hey what's going on?" Tyson asked poking his head out of his room. He screamed when he saw Kai racing after the two neko jins, it was amazing that he could even keep up with them.

That day both Ray and Lee were caught, they fought well but lost in the end, Kai really is not one for jokes. Especially after what had happened to his scarf those two times earlier in the week.

Never have Ray wear a dress in front of Kai, you've been warned.

* * *

Fallen: Hope you liked this chapter cuz the next one is gonna be better. Plz R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

Fallen: This chapter was all me, Kitten gave the idea as usual. Thank you bunches Kitten.

Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade, Jenna is my own.

* * *

It had been a week since the whole Ray and Lee incident hopefully the whole team had learned their lessons now. It was a new week and so far no one had attempted to play a prank on Kai, he hoped it stayed that way for the rest of the week. 

"Hey, Kai, are you here or what?" Tala asked as he entered the dojo, an unexpected guest in the teens' eyes.

"Yeah, I'm here, Red." He sighed at least he wouldn't try anything. "What brings you all the way out here?" The red head took a seat on the end of his bed.

"Nothing really, just thought I'd stop by and say hello." Kai knew there had to be more to it than that.

A cheerful voice suddenly filled the dojo, confirming his suspicion. "Tala, please tell me you didn't bring _her_ with you?"

The red head gave a wolfish smile. "I didn't bring her, she followed me here, annoying little thing." An energetic bluenette ran into the room and barreled into Kai.

The girl was a child hood friend of the two Russians, she'd grown up with them and had grown rather attached to them and the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Kai, it's so good to see you again! Bryan brought me here to visit Tala but I followed him here to see you!" Tala's grin widened, he hadn't been lying about her following him.

"Jenna, how long are you staying here?" Kai asked suppressing a growl. The girl thought for a moment before answering the slate haired teen.

"I'm here for the rest of the week then I go back to Russia with Bryan." He sighed, now he had to put up with her _and_ the team. "Um…. Can I stay here? I don't have a place to stay."

He nodded but regretted doing so, this was the beginning of a slow and torturous week for him.

**That Night**

Kai was awoken around midnight by a whimpering near his ear, he groaned and sat up, his eyes locking onto the small bluenette in front of him.

"Jenna, what the hell are you doing in here?" He hissed. "Go back to your room!" She vigorously shook her head.

"No, I had a really bad nightmare and I'm scared!" Kai glared at her.

"I don't care, go back to your room and let me sleep." Jenna was stubborn and jumped on top of him. "Go sleep with someone else." He groaned pushing her off of him.

The small girl snorted and didn't move from her spot. "No, please let me sleep here?"

"No means no, Jenna, you're not a child anymore." He got up and grabbed her by her waist, carrying her out of the room.

"Let me go, Kai! I won't go in there, I'll have another nightmare!" She was wiggling around too much and he dropped her on her bottom.

"Go bother Tala or the others, just not me." He ground out his eyes blood shot already.

"Tyson doesn't even get up, Max…… He's the same and Ray…… He just scares me at night. Him and his freaky glowing amber eyes. Tala said he'd throw me out if I bothered him again. Well... I bothered him again, he said if I sleep in his room I'll have nightmares for weeks. I don't like Hilary and the Chief isn't even here."

Kai growled, she was getting so annoying right now.

"Just go back to your room!" He looked down but she was gone, she'd gotten into his bed without him even noticing. "Jenna, get out of here!" He stalked over and grabbed her by her ankles.

"Leave me alone!" He dragged her out the door but couldn't go any farther for she had taken a hold of the door frame and refused to let go. Jenna kicked out strongly and got Kai in the stomach causing him to release her.

The teen ran back into the room and made herself comfortable on his bed again. Kai sighed and sat on the floor next to the bed, she wasn't going to leave no matter what he did, he gave up and slept on the floor.

The next morning he awoke to find the door of his room cracked open and a pair of eyes were staring at him.

"Hey, what's Jenna doing in your room?" Tala asked with a yawn and he entered the room.

"She said she had a nightmare and wouldn't leave." He ground out. The said girl sat up and giggled, how long had she been awake anyway?

"Well, I need to go take a shower or something, see ya." Tala left leaving the demon child with his old friend.

Jenna smiled at him as she stretched, she truly was worse than Bryan at times now that Kai thought of it. He jumped as the rest of his team came in, Ray got this grin on his face when he saw Jenna in his bed and Kai on the floor.

"Well, did you two have fun last night?" Hilary asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Kai's face turned beat red at the question.

"I didn't know you two liked each other." Ray said that grin still on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kai blurted in a loud voice. "We did not screw last night, trust me on that." He growled.

"Yeah, if they had Jenna would've woken the whole neighborhood up." Tala snickered as he returned to the room.

"And I do NOT like her, she's one of my best friends, I would never date her." He sighed. Jenna jumped off the bed and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, and, Kai, just to let you know, this was all a set up." She giggled before taking off. Kai's eye twitched, he was going to kill Tala and Bryan once he got a hold of them.

"Um…. Tala, you should start running." Ray murmured to the red head. He nodded and took off after Jenna with Kai right behind him, still in his pajamas.

That day Tala and Kai got to duke it out like they always wanted to and Bryan got his chance to kick Kai's ass but ended up getting his own beat by both Russians.

* * *

Fallen: Hope you enjoyed it, see you in the next chapter. Plz R&R 


End file.
